


sunrise.

by artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)



Series: blood and honey [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mentions of relapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/pseuds/artificialmeggie
Summary: “When did you know?” Katya asks on a cool Saturday morning as they sit on the balcony, sipping their tea and watching the sun rise over the mountains. “That you loved me. When were you sure?”





	sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of relapse (just a mention; nothing graphic, but do proceed with caution should that be triggery for you)

“When did you know?” Katya asks on a cool Saturday morning as they sit on the balcony, sipping their tea and watching the sun rise over the mountains. “That you loved me. When were you _sure_?”

Trixie shrugs and drains his tea mug and replaces it in its saucer before lacing his fingers together and looking over at Katya, orange shadows cast over his features, illuminating the delicate creases beside his eyes.

“I think I’ve always known.”

Katya snorts and shakes his head and wags a finger in his direction. “Lies. You fought us so hard for so many years—”

“That doesn’t mean I wasn’t in love with you, Kat,” he says quietly, and gently, he takes the other man’s fingers in his hand and twists their digits around each other and kisses the back of his hand. “I’ve always been in love with you.”

“I’ve always been in love with you, too,” Katya says softly, watching Trixie inspect the freckles on his wrist. “From the minute I saw you in the workroom, I knew you were different. I knew we were soulmates, but I wasn’t sure what kind for a long time.”

Trixie chuckles. “You knew what kind you _wanted_ us to be.”

“Absolutely. But, baby, what you want isn’t always what you get.” He sighs. “I was too old for you and you were far too driven and romantic for me, so I settled on us being best friends when I figured I would never have you like I wanted...” His voice trails off.

“And then?” Trixie prompts.

“And then I relapsed and you were there through everything and that’s when I just _knew_.”

He nods. “I know. Me too.”

“So I have always loved you.”

“As I have always loved you.”

“Well, then.”

So Trixie kisses him, softly and sweetly, as the sun rises over Los Angeles.

**Author's Note:**

> "blood and honey" is a series of (mostly) unrelated drabbles and one-shots of assorted characters and ships based on a table of prompts from LiveJournal. The table, my progress, and requests can be found over on my Tumblr @artificialmeggie. I welcome your thoughts here or there. Thank you!


End file.
